


What The Moon Takes & The Sun Brings

by hemmingsjonas



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Harry, Cigarettes, Confusion, Cuddling, Gay Sex, Harry is brooding, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, SO SORRY, Theyre so hot, Top Louis, Wow, im so ugly for this, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 19:51:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3741484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hemmingsjonas/pseuds/hemmingsjonas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis has a question that only Harry can answer. It's not a question of how; Louis knows exactly how it happened. It was clear from the moment Harry knocked on his door that he wanted something, and he wasn't going to leave until he got it. </p><p>Instead, it's a question of why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What The Moon Takes & The Sun Brings

**Author's Note:**

> Oops I'm ugly

Louis has a question that only Harry can answer. It's not a question of how; Louis knows exactly how it happened. It was clear from the moment Harry knocked on his door that he wanted something, and he wasn't going to leave until he got it. His long, unruly brown locks were pulled back in a pony tail, his white shirt unbuttoned well below the acceptable line of casual, his black jeans impossibly tight and perfectly snug in the waist, his eyes stuck in a brooding gaze that screamed of need. The question is why. Why it happened. Why he chose to make the first move, which is completely out of his gentle character. Why he chose tonight of all nights to be the one that broke every bit of their sexual tension. Why he chose Louis to fill his lusty void in the first place. 

Louis sits on the balcony of his third story apartment, cigarette in hand and mind far elsewhere. His thoughts are incoherent; swirling in a million directions that all seem to lead to the vixen in his bed, ten feet away from him. He honestly doesn't think he'll ever get the answer that is needed to satisfy his deeply saturated curiosity. Harry's good like that. It doesn't matter that he's the biggest thing in pop culture, the boy still carries an air of mystery that is intriguing beyond measure. If you were to ask him a question, he could (and most likely would) tell you the absolute truth, rambling on with every last minuscule detail, but no matter how in-depth his response, it would never be enough. You would still crave more. 

He takes one final drag, inhaling so long that the base burns his long, perching fingers. Standing from his chair, he tosses the burnt out cigarette over the metal railing, and with great hesitancy, he reenters his bedroom. Harry is still lying in the same state and position he left him in almost twenty minutes ago: naked, on his stomach, with an arm wrapped around a pillow and his head facing the window. From his slightly parted lips, a gentle breath escapes at a soothing rate. Both of their clothes are scattered on the floor, surrounding the bed. It looks like the set of a post-sex scene from an iconic 80's film, and Louis hopes that the events of tonight will not have as much of a lasting impact to his life. A wish made in vain, for there is no escaping this--whatever this is--any time soon. 

 

For a brief moment, he thinks about waking Harry from his peaceful slumber to unload on him the pent up, unrealistic questions that harbor his fragile mind. He's not brave enough to actually do it, let alone ask him any questions that are relevant to the situation at hand. The last thing he wants to do is hurt Harry and ruin the chance that a night like this one will ever come again. Instead, he decides to revert his indignation to that of acceptance. To do something he never does: simply throw in the towel and accept the fact that his thoughts will get the best of him again in the morning when he wakes. For now, he's perfectly content with just enjoying this gracious moment while it's upon him. With a temporary sigh of relief, he joins Harry in bed, not bothering to put any clothing back on. He wraps his arms around his sizable shoulders and rests his head in the crook his neck, admiring the intoxicating scent that radiates from his body. It's a mix of an expensive cologne, sweat, and what Louis imagines is his own seed that Harry insistently wanted "all over" his alluring face. 

For the first time, Louis feels good about what happened. With such a beautiful soul dozing off underneath him, how can he be anything but contented? He won't allow himself to think about anything beyond the now. He can't. Who knows what the moon will take with it, and what the sun will subsequently bring? All Louis knows is that whatever happens, he will forever remember the night that Harry Styles came to his door and gave one simple thing, but took with him so much more.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!


End file.
